Brick
by trainlindz
Summary: Certainly Carlisle was a handsome man, simply exquisite by human standards, but Edward had always been fairly certain that he was fond of women. Carlisle/Edward Pre-Twilight.


_Written for Lady Bracknell for her birthday. Slashy. You've been warned. If you don't like, don't read :)_

* * *

  
"What did you think of Tanya?"

As soon as Edward's newborn bloodlust had diminished enough and his eyes had faded into a golden colour, Carlisle had taken him to see his friends in the north for a short visit. His family, he had called them. Their family.

What did he think of Tanya? That was a very good question and Edward was having a hard time thinking of an appropriate answer. She was nice certainly, and her coven had welcomed him into their home with open arms, but he found himself to be slightly frightened of her. The way she moved and the things that she said made him feel… uncomfortable. He had turned down her advances as politely as he could. She was lovely, but something was wrong. He wasn't meant for her, not the way she wanted him to be.

"She's interesting, though very one track minded. Ludicrous thoughts."

_I think I can guess what the topic was._

"You don't know the half of it." Carlisle looked away from the road and at Edward, question on his face. Edward sighed and gestured helplessly, "She thinks there is something more between us besides companionship."

_Does she now?_

Edward nodded and turned away, looking out the car window, watching the trees pass by. Tanya had been overly friendly and very transparent in her initial drive to have Edward join her in her bed, to come together as one and lie as married couple did. After he had made it clear that he wasn't interested in engaging with her in such a manner, something had snapped in her mind, and she leaped to the conclusion that he couldn't be hers, because he was already Carlisle's, and she wouldn't drive herself between a mated couple.

Not unless they wanted her to, of course.

They continued for miles in silence, through small town after small town, Edward listening to the thoughts of the townsfolk as they drove, wincing slightly as the thoughts grew louder then what he was used to as the population increased. Driving through a city the thoughts got impossibly loud, pounding through his brain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on Carlisle 'voice', something calming and familiar to drown out the rest.

He suddenly wished that he hadn't as Carlisle's mind was anything but calming and certainly wasn't familiar.

Never before had he wished so strongly that the only voice in his mind was his own.

_The two of them in a darkened alley; Carlisle was leaning against Edward, pushing him into the brick behind him, rain pouring around them, wall cracking as their bodies crashed into it. _

_Carlisle's lips were at his neck, tongue darting out and licking away the droplets of rain and Edward's eyes closed as he moaned softly. His hands began to caress Carlisle's back, until caresses turned to scratching, moving slowly upward until they finally found themselves entangled in his hair, pulling at the locks, lost in the sensation of Carlisle's travelling lips and the pressure of their bodies pressed against each other._

_Carlisle's hands ventured lower and Edward's eyes popped open on the contact of their new adventure. Edward forced Carlisle's lips to his own, coming together, and growls escaping their lips as Carlisle snapped the button off Edward's trousers…_

There was a groan of weakening metal and Edward quickly released his grip on the door handle, breaking free from Carlisle's thoughts. Edward's mind was racing and he found himself to be feeling short of breath, and he struggled to compose himself. Was there something more to their relationship? Did Carlisle want more from him? Was Edward himself misreading his own feelings towards his companion? Certainly Carlisle was a handsome man, simply exquisite by human standards, but Edward had always been fairly certain that he was fond of women.

He chanced a glance towards Carlisle, who despite keeping his eyes to the road had a defined smirk on his face and a chuckle escaped his chest.

_You're right. That would be ludicrous.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Comments are a beautiful thing :) I don't always respond, but I always read them and listen!_


End file.
